My Damned Birthday
by SnoopyCullen
Summary: It's Edward's Birthday! A song fan-fic to Hero/Heroine by Boys like girls. "Happy Birthday, Edward!"


**O.M.C. This is a one or two shot of Edward's Birthday I'm writing on a whim. Don't complain, just try to understand and enjoy!! D**

_My Damned Bithday_

Today I didn't pick Bella up for us to hang out, as I normally do, instead both Alice _and_ Bella insisted on Alice taking her to the house.

-_Flashback to June 17-_

"Go hunt, Edward, your eyes are... making a new shade of black." Bella pressured me into hunting , for my eyes were the darkest shade of black possible. I call it "Hell".

"Okay. I'll go. But I'll be back on my birthday."

"Your Birthday?" She looked confused and scared

"Yes, I'll be back on the 20th, Silly Bella." I kissed her fore head gently then quickly got my jacket and headed towards my _Volvo_. "Wait," She called out. She was running and then tripped over the water hose. "When will you be lea- ahh..." I caught her right before she hit the concrete.

"Don't scare me like that." I accidentally purred in her ear. "Oh and I'm lea-ahh-ving today." She playfully smacked my arm then caught me off guard with a extremely passionate kiss.

When I left I saw the pain in her eyes. Driving at the speed I was going I was going to be able to get to Northern California, hunt, and then get back by my birthday. I sped off to California. Wanting to get back to Bella as fast as I could.

_-End Flash Back-_

Today _was _the day of my birthday. I am one year older, I have another year of Bella. I smiled to my self at the fact she was still human and that she was probably going to do something for my Birthday.

As I pulled up to the house I was proven... right.

There she stood in the middle of the front yard on a stage the guys built singing "my song" as she put it one night.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart  
_

There stood My Bella singing to me the song of our relationship (from my point of view). Not to mention her beauty was positively inhuman!

_You want to get inside  
Then you need to get in line  
But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
_

I was running towards her, forgetting everyone else.

_And its so so real  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why__  
You'd even try_

She saw me and outstretched her had as if she was telling me to take it.

_But I won't lie_

And I did. I took her hand in mine and got up on the stage.

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

We stood there in awe by each others love and dedication.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around_

I replayed every moment with her.

_I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

Our first time alone with each other.

_It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

Planning to leave and keep her safe from James.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

Every word she sang reminded me of her, of our undying love for one another.

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

In the hospital, with her. And I knew if I could cry I would.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong__Had my heart all locked down  
And then you turned me around_

Her...Birthday

_I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

Right now.

Not caring about anyone, other than Bella, I kissed her with as much love and passion as I could feel (which was all I could feel). She returned the kiss immediately.

In the back ground I heard hooting and the singing of 'Happy Birthday'. Esme came out with a small cake that in cursive said

"_Happy Birthday, Edward! D"_

and right over the "_Happy_"was a small plastic Mountain Lion. Bella and I laughed at the small figure.

That was absolutely the best damned birthday I've ever had.


End file.
